Give Me Your Heart (Kanda x Allen)
by Kuroneko2525
Summary: One day after waking up in the school's infirmary, the two lifelong enemies, Yu Kanda and Allen Walker, never would have imagined that something so small would change their entire lives. Disclaimer: I don't own the story D. Gray Man or their characters P.S. This story is also available on wattpad
1. Chapter 1

After fighting his lifelong enemy, Allen Walker (or how he liked to call him, bean sprout), Kanda woke up from unconsciousness in the school's infirmary bed.

"Urgh" Kanda groaned from the pain given by the younger, white haired highschool student. "That bean sprout is gonna pay for this." He threatened as he stood up to glare at Allen's unconscious face.

Allen suddenly regains consciousness and quickly attempts to sit up when his face bumps into something. _A wall? No. It's warm and soft..._ Allen thinks to himself while opening his beautiful grey eyes.

To his surprise, Allen finds his lips pressing Kanda's!

They pull apart simultaneously creating an awkward silence.

Kanda's thoughts wondered off. He couldn't help but think of how soft Allen's lips were...

 _No no no no. Allen's a guy! I'm not into guys! Furthermore, he's my lifelong enemy!_ Kanda didn't know what he was thinking anymore.

"Ahem," Kanda decides to interrupt his own thoughts by break the silence, "stop being such a klutz and be more aware of your surroundings, bean sprout" he tried to sound nonchalantly to cover how flustered he was. He left the room leaving Allen in the bed, shocked at what just had happened.

Allen, however, could not hide his embarrassment. _I kissed Kanda! A MOUTH TO MOUTH KISS! His face was so close to mine that I could hear his breathing... I... didn't hate it..._ He blushed violently as he realized what he was thinking.

He couldn't believe how he had just lost his first kiss to Kanda. But most of all, what he couldn't believe was...

How much he had liked it...

That day in the infirmary, both of their hearts skipped a beat...

 _A/N: Hello guys! Hoped you enjoyed this first chapter and I know that it's short and isn't that good,_ _but I'll try my best on the next one. I was seriously fangirling really hard while making this (just thinking of what's gonna happen later on in the story~). I'll start working on the next chap ASAP so please be patient!_

 ** _-kuroneko_**


	2. 2: His Past(At Least Their Description)

Allen: He was a very kind person (beside having a bit of a short temper). Many people liked him and thought of him as a very close friend. Allen, despite being nice to everyone, didn't completely open up to many people.

Allen had a mechanical arm because of a birth defect and due to that defect he was abandoned by his parents as orphan. He was later adopted by Mana Walker. He was happy with him until...

Mana died.

Allen doesn't talk about his past to anymore, and everyone knows better than to ask. The only things that they know about his past is that he was adopted and his foster parent died.

Kanda: He never got close to anyone. Never talked about himself. He was perfect at everything. No foults (besides fighting Allen). Perfect.

Almost too perfect...

A/N: Hey again! I'm sorry this isn't the continuation from chap 1 but I just wanted to give some kind of description of how they were seen by other or some of their. Sooooo basically this isn't a filler, it's important b/c some readers might not know the story (don't judge me T.T)


	3. 3: Tyki Mykk And The Trap

Its been a week since the accident happened. Allen has been avoiding Kanda since then. Every time he sees or even thinks of Kanda, the image of them kissing invades Allens Allen, the best solution was avoiding him...

Allen's mind was so focused on avoiding Kanda that he forgot a very important problem-

Tyki Mykk

Tyki Mykk a second year sempai. He was also a gay playboy who has been after Allen for a while. He wasn't disgusted at Tyki for being gay- the thing that disgusted Allen was that Tyki thought that no one would reject him-

Tyki always found a new target and the current one was Allen. With the whole avoiding Kanda thing he had forgotten about Tyki.

Tyki waited for Allen infront of the school. He decided to take advantage of catching Allen by surprise and brought him to the back of the school.

"Why did you bring me to the back of the school, Tyki-sempai? " Allen said with an irritated tone. He really couldn't stand Tyki.

 _I'd rather be dragged back here by Kanda_ he thought. He blushed in realization of what he had just thought.

"Huh. How adorable, you're blushing. " Tyki smirked as he walked towards Allen. "I knew you wanted me as much as I wanted you!"

"Not in your dreams, you asshole!" He cursed at him while moving away the same distance that Tyki had move foward. "Go away!"

Allen was quite afraid of Tyki. He wouldn't dare to run away or fight him as he knew that Tyki was faster and stronger than him.

"Now now, Allen," he moved foward. This time he went straight to Allen with stopping, "why don't we just have some fun instead of just wasting our time with useless chatter? "

Tyki then kissed Allen. Not a kiss like the one he had with Kanda. This was a rougher and sloppier one. Tyki wrapped one hand around Allen's waist and the other one on his head so he couldn't scape.

 _I don't want this. Please... I beg you... no more... stop..._ Allen was now terrified. Not knowing what was going to happen to him he started shivering in fear.

"Feel so good you're trembling? " Tyki smirked. " Don't worry. The fun just started"

With tears falling from his eyes Allen managed to say only one thing,

"Kanda..."

A/N: Kyaaaaa~ cliffhanger! This chapter turned out better than I thought! I was actually planning to make this chapter a flashback of how Allen and Tyki met and why he was so obsessed with him but I kind got off topic and changed it a bit. I hope this chapter is to all of your liking and the feels~

-Kuroneko


	4. 4: The Search and The Rescue

"Miranda," he called out to her in the empty classroom interrupting her from reading her manga, "did Allen already leave the school?"

Miranda shaked her head motioning that he still was in the school grounds. "He was taken to the back of the school by Tyki-sempai,"

Miranda finally looked up from her manga showing a serious expression, "you should hurry up before Allen's chastity is taken away by Tyki before you do."

She then smirks at Kanda finally showing her true self. "As a fujoshi I am always loyal to my shippings." ( yes, Miranda is a fujoshi. I just had to have a yaoi fan in my fanfic~)

"Fujoshi? Shippings? Che, it doesn't matter. " Kanda left Miranda confused by what she had just said.

He ran headed to the back of the school. He was worried about Allen. He knew that he always acted as if he hated him, but it wasn't like that. If he really hated Allen, he wouldn't even bother to argue or fight with him. He actually cared about Allen, he didn't know why but he still cared about him.

At last Kanda reached the back of the school only to see Allen's lips being stolen by Tyki.

"Tyki, you bastard!" Kanda said disgusted by Tyki. His frustration shockingly showed through his face. "Let go of Allen!"

"Look who's showed up!" Tyki said sarcastically realising Allen from his grip and karate chopping (dunno another way of describing this) him making him instantly pass out. " Care to join-"

Tyki was cutt off as Mr. Lee (Komui Lee) interrupted, " It's way past dismissal time. Do you have any business with the school?"

Tyki sucked his teeth at Komui and decided to leave. He had always hated Komui and did not want anything to do with him so he decided to leave thing as they were. At least for now.

Komui left unconscious Allen and Kanda with a warning, " next time you might not be lucky enough to have someone save you, be careful. "

 _Who asked for your help anyway._ Kanda thought to himself irritated by Komui's comment.

Kanda turned to Allen's unconscious body and tried to wake him up. Seeing that he wouldn't wake up he decided to carry him to his car and take Allen home with him.

A/N: Well, this chapter isn't exactly what you call long but it at least is longer than the others. As you see, not everything follows the anime but that's how it is so deal with it and enjoy to your hearts content! I might not be updating in a few days since I'm a highschooler and there's class tomorrow so I'll probably be busy with homework T.T But don't worry my kawaii oranges! I'll make sure to update when I have time! Enjoy your lives~ ^.^


	5. 5: His House

*flashback*

 _"Mana..." Allen continued to softly sob next to Mana's grav_ _e._

 _"Please, don't leave me all by myself..." Mana was a clown and Allen's previous foster parent._

 _Mana had adopted the British boy when he was 7. He was murdered by a drunk three years later leaving Allen as an orphan._

 _Once again, all alone._

"Mana!" Allen called out waking up from his 20 minute slumber. He had been panting and shivering as he called out that name-

Mana...

Kanda detected sorrow in Allen's gaze as he stared into space for a second.

Allen abruptly broke from his trance.

"Where am I..." he wondered, admiring the well furnitured room which he assumed looked like the living room.

"You are in my house" answered a familiar voice.

"Tyki knocked you out after you fell on the floor, then Komui appeared and helped out" he proceeded to explain the situation, "so I had no other options that to bring your sorry ass to my house. "

"Anyways, are you alright? " Kanda moved towards the silver eye boy with a hint of concern in his expression.

It was weird. Allen had never seen Kanda with such an expression. He was worried. And Allen was the cause of it. Somehow that made him happy. It made his heart flutter.

"What are you staring at, moyashi" Kanda's worry had completely disappeared from his voice, startling Allen. "Che"

Tired of being called moyashi, Allen made a come back, "I see that your brain is not capable enough to understand something as simple as my name, baKanda."

"Well, I'm going home" Allen informed Kanda before he was able to respond to his comment. And so, Allen left Kanda's house with a victorious smile.

The next day in school Allen was searching for Kanda. He to thank him. He knew that Kanda was very kind although he would hate to say that out loud.

"Allen~" Lavi was running- no. He was skipping as if he was happy to see him."I'm glad I finally found you!"

For some reason, Allen felt the need to scape. He looked way too happy. And suspicious. But he made the wrong choice. Allen decided to stay and listen to whatever Lavi had to tell him.

"I need you to take Yuu's work to his house-"

"Hold on a second!" Allen interrupted him in confusion. " Why do I have to take his things to his house? Why can't he do it himself? "

"Wait. So you don't know?" Lave looked at Allen wondering if h2 hadn't gotten the news." Yuu came down with a fever so he didn't come to school today. Anyways, here, take this to his house. You can ask Komui for Yuu's address. "

Allen hesitated before answering to Lavi's request, "fine, I'll do it, and I already know he lives so I'm heading there right now."

Allen was sure that he saw a smirk for a second in Lavi's face when he said that he kmew Kanda's adress.

Finally arriving to his destination, Allen stood in front of the door. He was, of course, very nervous, but he was worried enough and rang the door bell.

He started hearing footsteps approaching the door that was eventually opened to who has just runh the bell.

"Who... is it?" Asked the panting and exhausted voice.

The sight of Kanda startled the younger boy. He looked so pale and weak.

The door was suddenly slammed at the boy's face.

"W-what are you doing?!" Allen knocked the door harshly now, " I came to deliver your school work! Open the door!"

"No." Kanda refused, " you'll just be a bother. "

"No, I won't"

"I already said no."

 _This idiot won't let me in. I wanted to be as kind as possible, but Kanda is being way too stubborn. I guess I have no other choice..._

"Now I get it. I wouldn't want anyone to see me when I'm so weak and unless, either. Oh well, at least I would let others take care of me because I wouldn't be an idiot that wants to stay sick."

Kanda opened the door instantly, and Allen felt himself grin as his plan had been successful. He knew more than anyone else that Kanda hated being called weak and useless.

"Wipe that grin off your face, moyashi." Allen felt too victorious to let Kanda's comment get to him.

"Just let yourself be taken care of for now"

Kanda sighed showing signs of giving up in trying any type of restraint, and signaled to follow him. He led Allen to what appeared to be his room and laid down on his bed.

Allen stared at him trying to figure out what he wanted.

Didn't you say that you were going to take care of me." Kanda sighed in irritation. If his life ever depended on Allen, he would rather kill himself. It would probably be less painfull and he wouldn't be wasting his time in unimportant things.

"I-I was about to start making you some soup" Allen felt embarrassed as he had forgotten that Kanda was sick for a second. Then he headed to the kitchen to make Kanda some soup.

Kanda was now asleep and Allen sat next to him on the bed.

Allen was dazed by Kanda's face- he just couldn't get enough of it!

 _I want to kiss him so badly._ He approached Kanda's face slightly. Without making any noise whatsoever.

 _No. I can't._ Allen stopped himself from moving any further. _But I want to kiss him so much that I could pop a boner- what the hell am I even thinking?! Ugh._

Allen was frustrated by his own thoughts. How could he be thinking about popping a boner when he should be worried about taking care of Kanda!

"Moyashi..."

He smiled as he heared Kanda's thankfulness. Although he didn't appreciate being thought as 'moyashi', he was happy because he was being thought about by Kanda even in his sleep.

After a while, Allen decided to leave since Kanda's temperature was almost back to normal.

He decided to leave without the mouth-to-mouth kiss he wanted so much, but he wasn't about to leave empty handed.

Allen gave Kanda a small goodbye kiss in the cheek gaining a bit of satisfaction.

And so he returned to his house leaving Kanda a note:

 _Dear Kanda,_

 _By the time you wake up, I won't be there so remember to drink your medicine after eating some more food that I left in the refrigerator. Don't be stubborn and try to skip your medicine._

 _Feel better,_  
 _Allen._

With that, both of their days had come to an end, but what Allen hadn't expected was awake when he kissed him.

A/N: I finally updated after two weeks! I kind of don't have and excuse for updating late... my only reason is that I was kind of lazy . buttttt here you got the update! For the next chapter I might be making something about Allen's birthday/Christmas (he was adopted in Christmas Eve by Mana). If you have any ideas for this fanfiction fell free to share them in the comments! It will definitely help me with my story! Hope you like this and thank you all for following this fanfiction!


	6. 6: Merry Birthday Eve

**A/N: Hey** **guys! So, this** **is** **supposed** **to** **take** **place** **on** **Christmas** **Eve, also** **Allen's** **'birthday'. As** **some/most of** **you** **know, Allen's** **real** **birthday** **is** **unknown, but** **he** **was** **adopted** **on** **Christmas** **Eve. I** **would** **have** **updated** **this** **sooner** **but** **I** **was** **lazy** **. so** **you** **can** **take** **this** **chapter** **as** **a** **late** **Christmas** **present** **^.^**

The day after being sick, Kanda decided to attend school. After all, he didn't want work to keep piling up anymore than it already had.

Kanda spent the day normally. Except that he hadn't picked a fight with Allen for the whole day. I mean, who in their right mind would be able to pick a fight with someone who they haven't seen. It wasn't that Kanda was avoiding Allen. No. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Besides going to his house to nurse him back to health, Allen had being avoiding Kanda for a while.

It was pretty irritating to Kanda. He was being avoided by the same guy that kissed him in the cheek just one day ago. It was pretty obvious that Allen was crushing on him and apparently, to Allen, the best way to go about it was avoiding him. How laughable.

"Hey, Kanda" Miranda appeared out of nowhere, like always, " can you give this to Allen?" She handed Kanda something that was wrapped as a gift.

"What is this? It's not even Christmas, yet" Kanda questioned.

"It's his birthday present."

"Ask someone else to do it. Why do _I_ have to do it?" He protested. He wasn't anyone's mailman and he just wasn't about to become one.

"Oh. I have my reasons..." Miranda smirked creepily as she left.

Later on the day Kanda had asked Lavi for Allen's number and it wasn't easy to obtain it without being showered by what seemed like a thousand questions. He had decided to text Allen instead of putting any effort to look for him. He had already learned that Allen can be hard to find from his previous search.

 **Kanda:** Moyashi, come to my house after school. -Kanda

After reading Kanda text message, Allen couldn't help but realizing the amount of times he had been in Kanda's house. In only one week he had been in Kanda's house twice! And he was heading towards the third!

Allen was so dazed by his own thoughts that he didn't even wonder why Kanda wanted him to go to his house, or what was waiting for him in there...

"You took long enough, moyashi." Kanda opened the door as Allen finally arrived.

Allen rolled his eyes at Kanda's comment, not really wanting to argue right after he just got there.

"Here," Kanda handed the gift to Allen, "Miranda said it was your birthday gift."

"...thanks." Allen said sounding disappointed. To think that he was so excited to come to Kanda's house when all he wanted was to give him the present that _someone else_ had sent him. " I guess should be leave now..."

Allen was ready to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist to pull him into a hug. And then lifting his head upward to the other man's lips.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Allen." Now, wide eyed and blushing with embarrament, Allen could barely think straight. Kanda lets go of Allen after a long hug and says without making eye contact and blushing slightly, "D-don't think this meant anything, moyashi. This is only because you kissed while I was sick so I thought you'd like a kiss a present. N-nothing more!"

Allen, still blushing, smiled at Kanda and gave him a quick mouth to mouth kiss. "Thank you Kanda. That was the best birthday present ever!"


	7. 7: Aren't We Together? (Part 1)

The day after Allen's birthday was conveniently Friday, so it was a perfect day for Kanda to celebrate his new relationship with Allen.

Kanda hastily readied himself for an early arrival to school.

Throughout the whole day, Allen thought about how strange Kanda had been acting. He was actually being nice! And to top it off, he kept trying to spend time with him. During lunch, Allen noticed that Kanda saved a seat for him. He even shared some of his food, though Allen seems to never get full. It wasn't that Allen disliked all of this, in fact, it actually made him feel as if he was special to Kanda. But he needed to know the reason behind his sudden change of attitude, so Allen was determined to confront him.

After all his classes, which weren't many since it was Friday, Allen sprinted towards the gate hoping to find Kanda. However, Kanda was nowhere to be found. He decided to wait for a bit before doing anything else. It had been approximately 8 minutes after Kanda finally came into sight.

"Kanda!" Allen said approaching him.

"Oh?" Kanda questioned, "you waited for me? How cute."

Allen, confused by Kanda's comment which was weirdly said with a straight face, questioned him, "Kanda, what are you to me?"

"What do you mean 'what are you to me'? We're obviously dating." Kanda crossed his arms, trying to comprehend Allen's confusion.

"Since when?!" Allen asked wide eyed, a hint of pink showing on his cheeks.

The two remained silent for a couple of seconds. Kanda finally realized what kind of situation he was in. His boyfriend, or the one he thought to be his boyfriend, didn't know that they were an item. Which meant Allen probably knew nothing about his feelings it seemed as it Kanda had pressed restart button voluntarily.

"Okay, then, Moyashi," Kanda finally said, "Don't worry about my previous comment. It was just a one-sided misunderstanding on my part."

"Misunderstanding?" Allen said, still not able to get what Kanda was talking about.

"One more thing, Allen," Kanda took a few steps towards Allen, shortening their distance just enough for Kanda to be able to grab Allen's chin so that Allen could look into his dark blue eyes. "I like you. Will you go out with me?"

*Time Skip Brought By...A Potato*

Allen shifted trying to get comfortable underneath his new manly blanket, Kanda. A sudden urge came (no pun intended) to him. He needed to use the toilet.

"Ah shit," he whispered. "Psst. Hey." Allen started nudging the blanket of manliness.

"Nngh." Kanda shifted in the bed _moaning from pleasure (just kidding XD)_ limiting the already narrowed space Allen had.

"Kanda." Allen tried to shift again but felt Kanda's hold on him tighten even more.

"Allennnnnn." Kanda moaned causing Allen's pale cheeks to redden.

"Dammit! Wake up, Bakanda! I'm hungry and have to pee!" Kanda jumped at the sudden rise in voice.

"Urgh. What is it, Allen? It's freaking 5:34A.M." Kanda said, still half asleep.

"I have to pee... Where's the bathroom?" Allen asked, restlessly moving in the bed trying to provent any 'accidents' from happening on Kanda's bed.

"Ughh." Kanda sighed, finally sitting up. "Let's go." He grabbed Allen's arm and began leading him through the hallway to the bathroom. When they finally reached it, Kanda asked Allen to stay there as he disappeared into another room.

 **A/N: A lot has been going on for the past year so I haven't been able to update. But, I'll try to make up for it. Love you guys~**


	8. 8: Aren't We Together? (Part 2)

Allen poked his head outside of the bathroom door waiting for the safe presence of Kanda. After a few moments, Allen heard the sound of wheels sliding across the floor. It wasn't until he completely stepped out of the bathroom that he noticed Kanda had brought a chair to the bathroom door.

"What the hell...?" Allen whispered to himself. "Kanda? Why did you bring a chair here?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Um...yes?" Allen said fearing the response a bit. After turning both left then right, Kanda beckoned Allen over.

"...There are ghosts in the house." Kanda whispered gently into Allen's ear. They stood in the same position until Kanda moved a bit back and began dying of laughter.

"I was just kidding. I'll go to sleep now." Kanda said, wiping a tear from his eye. When Kanda turned to move the chair back, he felt a light tug on the back of his Pajama shirt.

"Don't go..." Allen whispered.

"Hm?" Kanda turned his head back.

"I'm... scared." Allen managed to get out as he put his forehead onto Kanda's back. Kanda turned and slowly pulled Allen into a hug.

"Of what, Allen?"

"...ghosts...I um... I'm scared of ghosts. Please stay." Allen said shyly. Kanda looked down at his boyfriend's head full of white hairs poking out in all directions due to the little nap they recently had together. Kanda sighed. _I guess this is what comes with being a boyfriend?_ Kanda thought to himself.

"Okay," Kanda said sitting himself in the chair, "I'll protect you."

"P-protect?" Allen asked, confused.

"Yes, if anything happens- if any ghost or monster or anything comes I mean- I'll be your temporary body so that yours won't get hurt. I'll do everything in place of you... Now...go pee I'm tired." Kanda finished off as he pushed Allen into the bathroom. His comment left both Allen and himself blushing madly.

"Thank you... Yuu."

"Hurry up, Moyashi I'm exhausted." Kanda said. When he didn'thear a response he got up to lean up against the door. "Moyash-" as soon as he pushed his weight onto the door it opened to Allen with his hands on a more... private place. Rubbing his arm, that had taken most damage, Kanda got up and directly looked at Allen's... area as well as Allen's reddened face.

"K-k-Kanda?" Allen said trying his best to cover up any spot that would seem provocative in any way.

"Mo-moyashi?" Kanda responded as he slowly realized the situation he was in. "I'll um... y'know...um... go outside."

"Yeah...probably best." Kanda slowly stepped out and closed the door behind him. Soon after, Allen followed and they went back to the room in silence.

*** [6:27]

Allen shifted slightly in the bed unable to sleep since just thinking of the previous occurrence made him nervous. Allen and Kanda had only gone as far as any innocent couple had: they've kissed, hugged, and slept in the same bed. Okey, maybe that last one wasn't that innocent, but, hey, sleeping in the same bed isn't that perverted compared to sleeping together. Allen was impressed at Kanda's ability to sleep under the previous circumstances. The reason for Allen being so unsettled was that a few hours ago his... well, he had been exposed in front of Kanda and now he was utterly embarrassed.

"Kanda..." Allen turned to face his lover to see if he was awake. Not hearing a response, he kept talking nonetheless. "I know you can't really hear me since you're sleeping... or who knows, maybe my voice is reaching your dream..." he continued with a soft chuckled, "I'm glad to be able to be with you. I wonder if I'm good enough..." he then looked at Kanda's face, "I really li-" a sudden kiss cut him off.

"I know." Kanda reassured him. " You are more than enough for me, Allen. Now go back to sleep." Kanda gently embraced Allen until both of them fell asleep.

 **A/N: Hi people who read this fanfic. Sorry for taking soooo long updating, but here it is. Anyway, I know I'm late, but Merry Christmas and happy new year. It makes me really excited just thinking that I wrote this more than a year ago! I'll be updating this... someday... definitely not this week or the next... I want to thank MasterSatanThePotato for making me feel even guiltier for not updating and for helping me with this story. Enjoy your holidays and bye bye.**

 **-Kuroneko**


End file.
